Set (Kane Chronicles)
'Set '''is the main antagonist of ''The Red Pyramid, the first book in The Kane Chronicles series by Rick Riordan. Set also appears as a supporting anti-hero in the subsequent books, The Throne of Fire and The Serpent's Shadow. He is one of the five godly children of Geb and Nut, the other four being Osiris, Isis, Horus (who is later reborn as his nephew), and Nephthys. Set is married to Nephthys and is the father of Anubis. History Past Set was born on the third Demon Day. He went on to become Ra's most trusted lieutenant, to the point that he was entrusted with the third piece of the Book of Ra when Ra retreated into the heavens. When Osiris was first being crowned king, Set showed up at his coronation and trapped Osiris inside a magic coffin. In the following years, Horus and Isis fought many battles with Set and eventually won. The Red Pyramid Julius Kane uses the Rosetta Stone to try to free Osiris so he can merge with him. However, he accidentally unleashes Set. Set captures Julius and swears vengeance on Carter and Sadie Kane. Set joins Face of Horror in Phoenix, Arizona. Face of Horror gives Set the idea to construct the Red Pyramid to generate enough Chaos energy to turn North America into an enourmous desert. Set possesses Carter and Sadie's uncle Amos. Under Set's control, Amos sabotages Brooklyn House's defenses and walks into a trap laid by Set. Set holds Amos captive while he builds his Red Pyramid. During the course of the story, Sadie learns that Set's secret name is Evil Day, which refers to the day he was born being an evil day. Since Sadie knows Set's secret name, she now has a certain degree of control over him. Set later lets Amos go so that Amos can lead Carter and Sadie into Set's trap. Carter, Sadie, Amos and Zia assault Set's Red Pyramid, along with Michael Desjardins and the rest of the House of Life. In the throne room, Set reveals that he possessed Amos and is using Julius' life force to fuel the Red Pyramid's energy. Carter merges with Horus and fights Set. Set manages to get the upper hand on Carter, only for Sadie to activate a portal that teleports the pyramid and everyone in the vicinity to Washington D. C. In the National Mall, Sadie begins reading the incantation to defeat Set. As she is reading it, she realizes that Apophis had possessed Face of Horror and tricked Set into helping him rise from his prison. The Red Pyramid is destroyed, and Sadie forces Set to agree to assist the rest of the gods in resisting Apophis. The Throne of Fire Set is summoned by Vladimir Menshikov to help him figure out how to free Apophis from his prison. While giving Menshikov advice, Set exposes Carter and Sadie hiding in the room. Acting under Sadie's orders, Set distracts Menshikov while Carter and Sadie escape Menshikov's palace. Outside the palace, Set meets up with Sadie and Carter, who had been bitten by Vlad's monster and is dying from its poison. In exchange for Sadie giving Set's secret name back-that is, giving up her control over him-Set gives Sadie the location of the third part of the Book of Ra. Set also informs Sadie of where Zia Rashid's home village was. Set later appears in the gods' throne room, honoring the rebirth of Ra. The Serpent's Shadow In the third book, Amos is now calling on Set to merge with him again. Amos hopes to gain Set's power in fighting back against the rogue magicians. Set reveals this to Carter just before the latter's ship is attacked by a giant hippo. When the rebels attack the House of Life, Set merges with Amos to fight them. Amos is barely able to contain Set's energy, and the two of them are almost defeated by the magicians. Carter, Sadie, and Walt-who has merged with Anubis-enter the Hall of Ages and kill Sarah Jacobi and Kwai. Set later helps the rest of the gods and magicians in fighting the many Apophis manifestations. Ultimately, Apophis is defeated by Carter and Sadie, with the gods and magicians victorious. Trivia *Unlike other gods in Rick Riordan's novels, Set has black blood. *Set has expressed dislike of his secret name. He prefers "Glorious Day" or "Rockin' Red Reaper." Category:Deities Category:Dark Forms Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Possessor Category:Paranormal Category:Rick Riordan Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Kidnapper Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Murderer Category:Pawns